D-O's (DIO or DO) Fan Theories
by OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: My own take on Fan Theories of Series I know and love speaking about. Inspired by several youtubers and What If Theories. Please suggest on reviews what would you like to speak about. No Flames, jus constructive reviews. If you don't like then don't read.


DBZ Theory 1: How Was Future Trunks´ Timeline After Z On GT? (PRE-SUPER)

DISCLAIMER: Everything Belongs To Their Respective Creator(S)/Owner(S). I Just Own The What If Ideas I Write Unless Told Otherwise...

Hello there, I'm Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu, or just either D-O/DIO or Wang-Yu, a fellow fanfic author, reader, and theorizer here with a 'What-If?' theory that I had wanted to speak about a long time ago...

Now, as many of you out there, I'm also a fan and follower of the classic epic known as Dragon Ball, from the Original show all the way to the current Chou/Super one. Still, unlike many others out there, I need to confess the fact that I also watched, and even liked to a certain extent, Dragon Ball GT.

W-Whoa! Calm down there! Before we get hasty and do anything we might regret later on, like either unfollowing or trying to flame me, at least let me try to explain why I liked the show and THEN you can leave if you want to! ...Are we good? Alright, as I was saying, while many fans, including those who are reading this right now, have many reasons to dislike GT to the point of never wanting to speak of it again, I can acknowledge that there were SOME good things that came out of that show, like:

+Super Saiyan 4: What ALL DB fans as a whole agree was one of the few, if not THE main, reason as to why GT was worth watching.

+The Hell Uprising-Super 17 AND Shadow Dragons Arcs: Loved both arcs, mainly the former for the concept of it alone, leaving Super 17 aside, and the latter for bringing the DB Series of that era to a Grand Finale worthy of the series as a whole until Battle of Gods.

And this is my personal opinion so if you disagree, it's alright, just no flames please...

Anyway, while I was having a nostalgia trip on my mind remembering GT while watching the latest Super arc at the time, that of Future Trunks, or Mirai Trunks to some fans like myself, I couldn't help but wonder to myself; How was Mirai Trunks' future after the ending of Z and GT withou Goku Black ever appearing?

As a result, my mind was suddenly filled with many possibilities about how could this What If go in one way or another! In fact, I won't be only speaking about the main timeline events of Z and GT but also even the other movies and OVAS before and after the Android, or Cyborg since that's what they technically are, Saga all the way up to GT! Maybe, JUST MAYBE, I'll even add another, small What If where the movies of BOG and Resurrection of F were to happen on Future Trunks' timeline...but only those two movies, for Super kinda spoiled the idea of doing the whole show on Mirai's timeline due to Black appearing...

Leaving that aside, to start we'll simply look up first the movies of DB and DBZ before the Android Saga, since we already know that the backstory of the future timeline was pretty much the same as in canon until Frieza and his father arrived on Earth, because on the Canon Timeline Trunks pretty much PWNED the Frost Demon Duo while on the Future Timeline Goku somehow managed to defeat them after a long and bloody battle, most likely with help from the others and his newly learned Instant Transmission.

Moving on, the following movies are Death Zone, The World's Strongest, The Tree Of Might, Lord Slug, Cooler's Revenge, The Three Saiyans, The Return Of Meta-Cooler, The Legendary Super Saiyan, Bojack Unbound, Broly: The Second Coming, Bio-Broly, Fusion Reborn, Fist Of The Dragon, Dragon Ball GT: 100 Years After/Later, Battle Of Gods, and Resurrection Of F. As for the OVAs, we have The Plan To Destroy All Saiyans and Yo! Son Goku And Friends Return!

So first up is the Death Zone Movie, which could actually be added into canon because it would happen before Raditz arrived on Earth, and while some may argue that it wouldn't work due to the others not knowing Gohan yet, as they are officially introduced to him in Canon, I say that the DZ events would still work as while the Z Warriors see Gohan there for the first time, it isn't until Raditz' arrival where Goku would introduce him officially to the others. Besides, this is somewhat supported by the Garlic Jr. Filler Arc on the Anime. And speaking of said Filler Arc, it would still be like canon and happen before Goku and Frieza's family arrived on Earth, with Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Kami and Mr. Popo dealing with Garlic Jr. and his inmortal gang until Gohan destroyed the Death Zone, therefore destroying the demons as well.

Now, as for the next one, The World's Strongest, it could happen after Frieza's defeat on this timeline, mainly because Goku would still be recovering from the intense battle with Frieza and his father so he would have to use Kaioken instead of his mastered Super Saiyan form because he still wasn't fully recovered, even with help from the Senzu Beans, as well because it could be a foreshadowing to his SHEER HEART ATTACK! (JJBA Meme acts up!)

...Sorry, couldn't help it XD But seriously, if these movies were to happen after Frieza's death, the only logical reason IN-Universe as to WHY Goku wouldn't go Super Saiyan right off the bat to deal with those enemies would be because he could suffer great pain, mainly in his heart, upon trying to transform, which he would believe is exhaustion from his battle with the Space Tyrant so he would instead resort to Kaioken, which isn't as exhausting as that point, unaware of the growing Virus until it was too late...

Leaving that aside for now, the next movie would be The Tree Of Might, which pretty much would happen like it did in canon, as to be honest, aside from my theory above as to WHY Goku didn't went into Super Saiyan, which is my attempt to explain IN-Universe the fact that those movies were made BEFORE Goku unlocked that form against Frieza, and so I can't see anything that would change there.

Now we arrive at Lord Slug, which is where, following my theory, Goku seems to be recovering as he was not only able to use Kaioken X 100, which made him briefly as strong as a Super Saiyan 2, but also enter into a Semi-Super Saiyan state against Lord Slug, which many fans know as False Super Saiyan or Demi-Super Saiyan because this movie was made before Goku actually transformed into a proper Super Saiyan even through, ironically enough, that form shown on this movie WAS Toriyama's original vision for what Goku's new transformation at the time should have been like; Hair spiked upwards with a golden aura around him...however, Toriyama then got lazy as painting that spiked hair in manga format was to tiring and time consuming, ESPECIALLY on a tight schedule such as Shonen Jump and it's time limit of 7 Days to make a new chapter, so he decided to leave the hair without painting, which lead to it becoming blonde in the anime...

Anyway, the reason for this seemingly miraculous recovery would be, mainly, because Goku is on the period where his, still unknown, Heart Virus isn't affecting him much, like the calm before the story, so he would soon get to become a Super Saiyan...at least until it comes back at full force eventually.

Next is Cooler's Revenge, where Goku pretty much seems recovered enough as near the film's ending he was able to become Super Saiyan and defeat Cooler, therefore saving Earth and be able to fight fully once more, unaware of his upcoming death...

Now we have The Three Saiyans movie, which is where things actually begin to get different from the original timeline, mainly because Trunks never appeared, since the events here ARE on HIS timeline before Goku's death, and as a result he wouldn't appear to help deal with the trio of Android #13, #14 and #15. And while this might sound ominous, it wouldn't actually change things much since Piccolo, at that point, was almost as strong as Goku and Vegeta BEFORE his fusion with Kami, which means that he would take Trunks' place and fight against #15, the android Trunks fought in the original movie, therefore making this somewhat leveled and aside from that change, the movie events would end up the same with Goku defeating Super #13...however, remember that these androids only came out because Dr. Gero had been killed by #17, and therefore his back up protocol was activated on his computer and it let the androids activate to track down Goku and eliminate him. Still, there could be the possibility that Dr. Gero would sent those androids to see how powerful Goku was at that point, and to see if it was possible to eliminate him, so if the androids successfully killed Goku, then he got his revenge by proxy, and if they failed, he could use the data obtained from them to make his remaining androids even stronger. And then there's the possibility that they weren't activated at that because Goku was already dead, but we'll get to that later on...

Moving on, we have The Return Of Meta-Cooler, which is where things once again change, however not just because Trunks never went back, but also because the movie is not only set on the Android Saga after Dende had become the new Kami of Earth, as in at most, it would be set on the days before the Cell Games, even through there are some inconsistences like the fact that Gohan looks younger while he should be on his Teen stage at least as well as Piccolo being weaker despite having fused with Kami at this point. Now, this alternate version would have several outcomes because of the nature of this timeline, as in Piccolo was still separated from Kami at this point, which meant that the Dragon Balls from Earth were still avaiable, and thus Goku never went to New Namek to get Dende to become the new Kami of Earth and fix the Dragon Balls, and so Dende wouldn't have been able to sense the Bright Star going to his home and therefore warn the other Z-Warriors about that threat and make them go to New Namek and therefore find, fight and eventually defeat Cooler, his Meta Army and the Bright Star.

However, this lead to 4 possible scenearios for this movie to still occur in this timeline:

1\. Kami, and by some extension Piccolo as well, could have a foreboding sense that something wrong was going on the new home of the fellow namekians and therefore ask the other Z-Warriors to go there and see what was happening.

2\. Just like above, King Kai would sense the Bright Star going to New Namek and therefore he would warn Goku and CO. to go there and deal with the upcoming threat of the Metallic Army.

3\. That Cooler and his army actually succeded in assimilating all of New Namek and would then go for Earth, ready to get revenge on Goku and his allies. Now Dende, and maybe a few other Namekians as well, could have been able to escape from New Namek through a Ship similar to the one that took Kami back to Earth so long ago, and flew away until they arrive in Earth to warn the Z-Warriors of what happened to their home and the arriving army. Either way, the group of heroes would end up facing the Meta Army once it arrives on Earth, leading to a fight and ending similar to that of the original movie with the Metallic threat gone, therefore leading Goku and the others to reunite the Dragon Balls and wish to Shenron to restore New Namek and revive all the Namekians killed by Cooler, and therefore Dende and his race go back to their world in peace and gratitude to their heroes.

4\. That Cooler and his group don't appear until later on in Trunks' era, which will be explained later on as well...

So far, most scenarios, aside from #4 which I will speak about later on, things would end up happily, similar to the original movie's ending. However, this would be nothing but a prelude for what's to come next, especially since we're pretty much on the year where Goku would end up dying from the Heart Virus...

What follows is Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, which while it would take place originally on the days before the Cell Games, would now take place on a somewhat different scenario from canon, mainly because Trunks wouldn't be at that point in time more than a baby, so while it would be similar to the movie's canon, Trunks wouldn't have been able to help deal with Broly, even through he also ended up getting beaten pretty badly as well, but still Goku would eventually defeat Broly like he did on the original version. However, an alternate outcome would be for Broly to not appear until Trunks was an adult, which will be explained as well later on...

Now this leaves one final event before Goku's inminent death: The Plan To Destroy All Saiyans OVA. Now, at this point it's obvious that Trunks not appearing on this past would lead to a somewhat different but similar path to that of the original material with Piccolo obviously taking his place, even helping the other Saiyans defeat Hatchjack, the Tuffle weapon. Or once more it could appear after Trunks dealt with the Androids, which will be told soon enough...

I know what you must be asking yourselves in your head, or at least some of you are doing this; Why would this matter, especially since Goku would be dead before The Return Of Meta-Cooler anyway? Yeah, you would be right, but in order to sate your curiosity I'll do my best to explain what if those events occured after Goku died.

So in order to simplify, on The Three Saiyans, for all those that assume it happens on the Android, or better yet Cyborg, Saga, while Vegeta and Piccolo could deal with the 2 Cyborgs, the 3rd one could be dealt with another Z-Warrior like, most likely, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Chiaotzu or Yamcha...but TBH, I can only see Tenshinhan having any chance of destroying the Cyborgas well as the Namekian and Saiyan through his Shin Kikoho Barrage. After that, on The Return Of Meta-Cooler, while Vegeta would have a harder time alone dealing with them, he could eventually defeat them. Now on the Legendary Super Saiyan, it would be harder, but eventually Vegeta or even Gohan, after getting the others' energy, could defeat Broly like Goku did. And finally on The Plan To Destroy All Saiyans!, it would be the same as with Broly, while harder, eventually the Z-Warriors would win that one as well.

So now, after all those threats having been dealt with, you would believe that Goku and the others would finally live in peace, right? ...Oh, who am I kidding, we all know what happens shortly after all is said and done above; Goku gets fully hit by the Heart Virus, which came back with a vengeance, he eventually dies, everyone gets depressed and then the remaining Cyborgs, #17 and #18, appear after double crossing their 'creator' and go on a rampage that ends up with most of the Z-Warriors at the time dead except for Gohan, Trunks, Master Roshi and Yajirobe, but we all know that the latter 2 couldn't do much at this point so the focus is on the 2 half saiyans.

And so things follow canon like it happens, eventually ending with Trunks, as the remaining Saiyan from his timeline as far as he knows, going back to his time after dealing with Cell, and maybe Bojack as well, then destroying both #17 and #18 followed by the Cell from his era, therefore bringing peace to his world after so many years of strife...at least for the time being.

Anyway, remember those certain What-If? scenarios of certain movies I told you I would explain above? Of course you do, and now I'll say how they would happen here now that Trunks has dealt with all Androids.

First up is The Three Saiyans, based on the scenario where they would be activated after Trunks defeated the other Androids, while it would be harder for Trunks to fight them on a 3 on 1 handicap fight, this Trunks would not only be stronger than he was in the original movie, but also he would be Genre Savry enough to know to deal with them quickly before Super #13 appears, especially if he remembers what happened in that movie as well, and even if the Super Android appears, Trunks could still have a good chance to defeat him through using his Spirit Sword move that he used on Fused Zamasu. Either that or using his Super Saiyan Grade 3 Form, also known as Bulky Super Saiyan, that he used on Perfect Cell to catch off guard the Super Android and destroying him, since in that form he WAS stated to be stronger than Cell at that point by the mentioned Android.

Now up is The Return Of Meta-Cooler, which could still happen at this point in time as proven by the game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2: Another Road, which is an awesome game BTW so if you have a PSP, I suggest you to get it as soon as you can and play it, for believe me when I say it's worth it! Now leaving that, the Bright Star would obviously still invade New Namek, and therefore either Dende and a few Namekians would escape like they did above or King Kai would telepathically communicate with Trunks and Bulma to tell them of the upcoming threat or after absorbing all of New Namek, Cooler and his group would go to Earth after Goku and his allies. Either way Trunks would have to deal with the Bright Star like his father and comrades did, but he would be strong enough at this point to defeat them like Goku and Vegeta did. Still, there are different outcomes that would affect the future of this theory depending of whenever Dende and the other Namekians survived:

1\. On the scenario where they escaped, after the Bright Star is dealt with, Dende could become the new Kami of Earth like in the Canon timeline and use the newly restored Earth Dragon Balls to wish for New Namek to be restored, all dead Namekians to be revived and finally for all dead Earth people from not only the Meta Army but also the Android Attacks on that year to be brought back to life. Therefore the rest of the Namekians would go back to their world except Dende, who is now the new Earth Guardian.

2\. On the scenario where King Kai contacted Trunks, he would go to New Namek with a ship built by Bulma, and arrive at a similar time to Goku and CO. did and defeat the enemies as well, therefore leading the Namekians to use their Dragon Balls to restore their planet and revive those fallen while Dende would decide to go back to Earth to become it's new Kami in order to honor Gohan's memory and restore Earth's Dragon Balls, therefore leading to use the wishes to Restore Earth to how it was before the Androids attacked as well as revive all those who died within that year.

3\. On the scenario where the Bright Star arrives on Earth, obviously Trunks would go out and confront the Metallic Army and, eventually after a long and bloody battle, defeat them like in their original movie. However, the Namekians would be dead, unless Dende and a few others escaped as told on the 1st Scenario, and therefore their Dragon Balls would no longer exist, leading to a uncertain path in the future...

So yeah, on all scenarios Trunks would be strong enough to defeat the Bright Star Army thanks to his experiences in the past, albeit only on most of these do the Namekians survive, as for how this will affect things later on, it will eventually be told...

After that, we then have the whole deal with Broly, with 2 scenarios as for when he could appear:

1\. On this scenario, Broly would have eventually grow out of control and murdered Paragus, like in his movie, before eventually arriving on Earth, where Trunks would be forced to take on the Mad Saiyan, and while he got a Zenkai Boost from his resurrection, it would still be a hard battle for the half saiyan, but he would eventually win like Goku did and/or through his Bulky form, especially since this Broly would be as strong as he was in the first movie, maybe somewhat stronger while Trunks would have not only his Zenkai Boost, but also his Bulky Form as well as his no nonsense attitude, therefore leading him to kill Broly on the first chance he gets, especially since he could remember how dangerous the giant was from his movie.

2\. On this scenario, Broly would go to Earth like he did on Second Coming and eventually awake from his slumber, having gotten a Zenkai Boost from his battle with Goku and the others at the time, becoming stronger like his second movie and being an even tougher challenge for Trunks, who could barely be stronger than him on his Bulky Form but eventually Trunks would find a chance to kill him for good after a long, bloody and harsh battle.

Either way, Broly would be permanently dealt with, but as for Bio-Broly, I will explain it later, albeit if we're honest, at that point Trunks would defeat him without much trouble, especially since it would be years after the Android Saga.

And now we have The Plan To Destroy All Saiyans! What-If?, where Trunks alone would have to take on the Ghost Warriors as well as Hatckjack, which while somewhat harder, he would still eventually win through his Genre Savry, his Bulky Form and even his past experiences with them on the past.

Thus we arrive at the events of Bojack Unbound...or better yet to say, a lack thereof because, remember, Bojack and his crew were freed from King Kai's Planet through Goku teleporting the Self-Destructing Cell on said place in order to spare Earth. However, since Cell was killed by Trunks, he never got to Self-Destruct on the Kai's planet, therefore Bojack and his crew would remain trapped there for the rest of Eternity. Still, there could be one SMALL, VERY SMALL, chance that, while training in the other world, Goku could get out of hand in his training and accidentally destroy the small planet, maybe accidentally killing King Kai as well, therefore setting the Evil Crew free. Now, on that scenario, Trunks would have to deal with all of them, yet since he would known of them due to fighting them in the past, before he left to his own time or going back after defeating Cell in order to tell the others of the good news, Trunks would quickly know how to counter each of them and then take on Bojack with his Bulky Form, quickly killing him before he could use his Full Power back, since Bojack is theorized to be as strong as Super Perfect Cell, therefore saving the future once more.

After that, it's pretty much 7 years of peace, with humanity reconstructing their homes and Trunks training to become strong enough to protect them, in the process unlocking his Super Saiyan 2 form as shown in Super. Now, what happens is pretty much obvious, Babidi, Dabura and the Supreme Kais arrive, Trunks uses his strongest form at the time and is able to successfully prevent Majin Buu's resurrestion. Now for the what if where he doesn't manage to stop it in it, just look up Shin Budokai 2: Another Road, which is based around that What-If?, but if you want the short story version, Trunks would go back in time to ask for help of the Z-Warriors of the past, then he would bring them with him to his Era, and after many long battles, Babidi and his crew would be stopped with Fat Buu of that era, now good thanks to Future Hercules, would become another protector of the future, and there's even an alternate route to that where many dead warriors like Future Gohan and Pikkon would come back to life for a day to help defeat Buu and the others. So long story short, either way the future is saved.

And so we go now to the remaining Movies and OVAS from the Z-Era, starting with Broly: Second Coming. Now, I hear you all thinking, writing and asking: "But wasn't Broly already defeated before?", to which I answer that, yes, indeed he had been defeated before, but if he could survive that final attack from Goku on his first movie and make it to Earth, then maybe the same could happen here. Anyway, on this What-If, it would play similar to the 2nd Scenario as said above, with Trunks defeating him for good after a long, harsh battle.

Next, we have Fusion Reborn, where things do get interesting because the main villain of that film, Janemba, was on the Other World where Goku and Vegeta, as well as Pikkon, were fighting him while on Earth the remaining Z Warriors were dealing the the rise of the Undead Spirits, especially evil ones like Frieza, until Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta in order to defeat Janemba and restore order between the living and dead. So here it would be similar, only with Trunks having to deal with all the spirits by himself, but since he already has Super Saiyan 2 at this point, he could easily take care of them long enough for Janemba to be defeated and the border of life and death be restored.

Now we move onto Bio-Broly, which could still happen because the guru of that movie could get a blood sample of Broly's DNA and sell it to the little man that had a grudge against Satan, however there would be some differences:

1\. Mr. Satan wouldn't be as popular as he was in the Main Timeline since the Cyborg attack, therefore he wouldn't be as rich and would actually need to work in order to survive, even after the Cyborg's defeat.

2\. Not only #18, but also most of the Z-Warriors sans Trunks, Roshi, and Yajirobe would be dead, so they wouldn't appear here.

3\. The world is still recovering from the near Genocide caused by the Cyborgs.

With all this said, maybe this movie could still occur if Trunks detected a familiar but different KIs to that of Broly's, which as you guess, would make him investigate and get to the lab where the bio-clones were made, and therefore he would go down and demand to know what was happening, which could lead to him fighting all the bio-warriors, but even Broly's clone, however, Trunks here would have an easier time against him, especially since this clone was imperfect, and Trunks would eventually defeat it like Goten, Kid Trunks and Krillin did in the movie.

Finally, there is the special of Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!, where things would be interesting since this would lead to a meeting between Trunks and Tarble, the former being surprised and happy at having another family member alive while the latter would be surprised at Trunks being Vegeta's son before being shocked and saddened by his brother's death, yet they would get over it and get along well. Then when Abo and Kado arrive, but even if they fused on Aka, Trunks would be able to best them, especially once he goes SSJ 2.

Now with that out of the way, let us move onto the main event: How would Trunks' future had been after the end of Z all the way up to GT?

Well, we all can agree that if Black had never showed up, most of humanity wouldn't have only survived, but also flourished, including Future Bulma. As for Trunks, he would obviously end up in a relationship with Mai, which is already obvious to all of us, and eventually gotten married with children. As for the children themselves, I'll play it safe and say they would have had twins, one boy named Gohan Junior, in honour of Trunks' mentor, friend and big brother in all but blood, and one girl named Bulla, and yes, this means that Future Bulla would be Trunks' daughter on this timeline.

For their age, they would be around Pan's age in GT, in other words, young , teenagers around 13 at most. Now as for how powerful they would be, well due to Trunks' experiences on the past, he would know that eventually Earth would need a new generation of Z Warriors to protect it long after his time and thus while a loving father most of the time, he would be a serious teacher, like a mix of Future Gohan and Vegeta, but not as strict or harsh as the latter, and so by the time both Junior and Bulla were 13, they would have obtained at least SSJ 1 with at most them obtaining and mastering SSJ 2, therefore making them at least stronger than most Saiyan children around their age aside from SSJ 3 Gotenks.

Not only that, but they would also keep their tails as Trunks would want them to have any advantage they needed should they fight for their lives, and even would attempt to teach them how to control their Oozaru transformation with him being strong enough to hold them down should worst come to be.

As for how powerful Trunks would be, well with several years of training, around almost 2 decades at most like Goku in GT, he would be nearly as powerful as GT Goku, with at least as being stronger than Kid Buu, albeit him unlocking SSJ 3 wouldn't be that easy, but it could be possible since he had almost 20 years worth of training and thus enough time to unlock it...

Anyway, what about the GT timeline events? Would it still happen? Well, to be honest, most likely not since with Piccolo and Kami dead, it means no Black Star Dragon Balls, which means no Pilaf gang using them and dooming the world to self destruction in one year and so no Shadow Dragons...I mean, the events of the Tuffle threat and Baby could still happen, however if they do arrive Trunks would be strong enough to one-shot Baby, whose the main threat here since his level would of course be a LOT above even Kid Buu at this point due to the 2 decades of training, and even if Baby was stronger and if somehow the Hell Arc were to happen as well and bring Super 17, there could be the chance of the other dead Z Warriors coming back to Earth through the One Day Among The Living policy, and since they would have trained all that time with the strongest dead warriors of the universe, they would be more than enough to stop those threats, after all if Goku alone got SSJ 3 and became so strong in 7 years in canon before being revived, then here with practically 20 years would be AT LEAST 3 times stronger than his Buu saga counterpart and even stronger than his GT Counterpart at this point, and this is lowballing it, so yeah, the Temporary Returning Z Warriors would be more than enough. If not then, perhaps Trunks In his anger and impotence could go as far as to unleash his Super Saiyan Anger/Rage/Wrath form which coupled with his rage boost would be more than enough to overpower and destroy both Baby and even Super 17.

So best case scenario, if the Tuffle remnants arrive, SSJ3 Trunks, who is pretty much around Goku's level at the start of GT before becoming younger, would be more than enough to deal with them, especially with the help of his SSJ 2 Twin Children, and even if the Hell Arc happens, Trunks could eventually find a way to defeat the Super Android like Goku had done and maybe even obtain his SSJ Anger/Rage/Wrath form in the process, if not then the dead Z Warriors come back for 1 Day To help stop the threats, and with no Shadow Dragons, it means peace for the future once more...

Yeah, so far while Trunks would struggle at first, his life would be eventually a good one, with family and loved ones working on rebuilding earth, all if Black never showed up...

TBH, it was an interesting What If to do, so if you liked it, please leave a review, if not then please no flames. If you wanna see a possible part 2 of this with Super taking place instead after GT, please say so!

Thanks for reading this and remember; It's just a theory, a FAN THEORY!


End file.
